


Несомненно, его

by miorumi



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miorumi/pseuds/miorumi
Summary: Тиратан пах бамбуком, из которого от нечего делать стругал свои стрелы, и терпким зеленым чаем, которым их обоих поил Чэнь.





	Несомненно, его

Вол'джин не знал, что же так интересовало его в этом странном человеке. Более того, он даже не мог сказать, можно ли вообще было назвать его чувство интересом. Но каждое утро, просыпаясь, ждал, когда же Тиратан наконец-то покажется на пороге крохотной монастырской кельи, чтобы принести ему чистые вещи.

Человек был... странным. И запах его неуловимо отличался от характерного запаха любого из их белокожего племени. Наверное, в лучшую сторону. В тонком аромате джунглей Тернистой Долины, который он улавливал только когда Тиратан приближался к нему до опасного близко, поправляя ненавистное троллю пуховое одеяло, вождь Черного Копья чувствовал что-то свое. Это было чертовски непонятно, однако Вол'джин был уверен (хоть и под страхом смерти не признался бы), что так могла пахнуть женщина, с которой он решился бы связать свою жизнь.

Но такой женщины не было. Был лишь он — хрупкий и слабый по тролльским меркам Тиратан Корт, человек с волосами цвета чистого снега и ледяным взглядом ярко-зеленых глаз, контрастно выбивающихся из его образа "снежной королевы". Вол'джин не знал, кто такая эта снежная королева — да и слышал о ней только из баек Чэня, — но по какой-то причине думал, что Тиратан как никто другой заслуживает этого титула.

Со временем он даже свыкся с тем, что человек — существо, можно сказать, из совсем иного мира, нежели сам темный охотник — стал ему близок как любой другой представитель собственного народа. Но в то же время был удивлен тому, что сам Тиратан воспринимает его, Вол'джина, с таким же холодным спокойствием. Он не был против совместных прогулок на гору, поразительно легко воспринимал свои обязанности по уходу за троллем и чем дальше, тем, наверное, сильнее забывал, что там, за пределами умиротворенных земель Пандарии, они стояли по разные стороны баррикад. И случись меж ними битва, она была бы не на жизнь, а на смерть.

— Я думаю, — человек указал на руку Вол'джина, такую крупную по сравнению с его собственной, и продолжил, — тебе стоит сходить... — Тиратан невесомо дотронулся пальцами до грубой синей ладони тролля и задержался несколько дольше, чем то было нужно,— вот так.

Темный охотник передвинул фишку под четким руководством своего невольного (невольного ли теперь?) наставника и посмотрел на него исподлобья в ожидании продолжения фразы, но Тиратан молчал. И свою тонкую бледную руку с его убирать не спешил.

Вол'джин медленно, так же не произнося ни слова, поднял голову и вцепился в человека пронзительным взглядом карих глаз. Тиратан о чем-то размышлял. О чем-то невообразимо сложном и неоднозначном, судя по застывшему на его худом и узком лице напряжению. В голове тролля все было наоборот — предельно просто. Все мысли словно растворились, и он осторожным движением положил свободную ладонь на затылок Тиратана. В других обстоятельствах достаточно было бы просто сдавить голову усилием руки, чтобы сломать череп упрямому воину Альянса, но Вол'джин лишь мягко зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы охотника и шумно выдохнул, ожидая ответной реакции. Он был уверен, что Тиратан вспылит. Что тряхнет головой, скидывая его наглую ладонь, и скажет — как всегда тихо, но угрожающе сурово, — что Вол'джин пересек границу его терпения.

_Однако он все молчал и молчал._

Время тянулось как древесная смола, медленно и липко превращая секунды в часы. Вол'джину казалось, что он увяз в нем и начинает тонуть — точно так же, как и в глазах человеческого охотника, так похожих на океан, омывающий его родные Острова Эха. Зрение и слух растворились, уступая место обострившемуся осязанию, когда пальцы левой руки Тиратана осторожно коснулись его клыка у основания и скользнули к концу в нежном поглаживании. Вол'джин позволил себе разорвать то самое соприкосновение их рук, которое и начало это — втайне желанное — безумие, чтобы откинуть в сторону доску для дзихуи. Фишки посыпались в стороны, заставляя его невольно подумать о том, что теперь им придется их собирать, но и троллю, и человеку было плевать: Вол'джин уже притянул ласкающего его клыки Тиратана к себе за столь ярко выраженную для мужчины талию и, прижавшись носом к его щеке, глубоко вдохнул такой желанный запах. Тиратан пах бамбуком, из которого от нечего делать стругал свои стрелы, и терпким зеленым чаем, которым их обоих поил Чэнь.

Думать о последствиях Вол'джин не хотел, да и сил никаких у него уже не было, и он опрокинул мужчину на спину. Тиратану, наверняка, эта поза была чертовски неудобна: жесткие доски под лопатками, подушка, на которой он сидел, под поясницей, все тело прижато к полу тяжеловесным троллем, — но ему было точно так же плевать. На Альянс, что точно казнил бы его за предательство, на изменившую, но все еще (все еще?) любимую жену, на пандаренов, что следили за каждым их движением, а уж этим — особенно.

Шершавая синяя кожа плотно соприкасалась с нежной молочно-светлой, создавая дикий контраст, и вот уже губы Вол'джина накрывают губы человека. Его бородка чуть ощутимо щекочет подбородок, но тролль даже не думает об этом — потому что вот он, этот хрупкий, но такой пленяющий непонятно чем Тиратан Корт.

_Все же не женщина, но, несомненно, его._


End file.
